Please, Help Us!
by Determine Artist
Summary: Both Japan and England's cars broke down in middle of winter and America offers them a ride. Seeing their only other option is to have Italy drive them, they immediately take America up on his offer. Good Idea, right? Warning, this might get a little gorse, so you might want to tread at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It was a brisk winter night, everybody was heading home, after the entire day spending at the world meeting.

England was about to start his car, when Japan came out nowhere, bowing and asking "Umm, England-san, if it's not too much trouble, may I drive with you? You see my car broke down and-"

"Wait a minute? Couldn't you asked Germany or Italy to drive for you, I mean are staying with them, are you?" England Interrupted.

"Well yes, but Italy wanted to drive Germany and Prussia home this time and well-"Japan was soon interrupted again, but this time, it was a car driving crazy in the background, spinning in circles, and driving really fast, with screaming coming from it.

Both England and Japan stared at the scene for several seconds, they assumed the screaming was from Prussia and Germany and they were screaming for different reasons.

England then spoke up "Ah? Right"

* * *

Once they both were in, England started the car. It made several short noises, before it stop. The duo gave off questioning glances. England tried again and again, only end in the same way as the first time.

England then angrily asked to himself "What the- what the bloody hell going on here? Why won't this damn thing work?"

The two nations got out and look under the hood of the car.

* * *

After several minutes of silence, England gave a sigh said "It looks like my car broke too" in a miserable that moment, they someone calling out to them. They looked to find America waving his hand and coming towards them, with his typical friendly smile. He then asked "Yo, dudes! Why you standing out here in cold?"

England furiously answered him with "My car won't start, that's why; you git"

America gave him a confused look, before he went to the front of the car and look at it. He then sifted his attention towards England, beamed him and said "Dudes I think it's busted?"

"YES; WE CAN ALREADY SEE THAT, YOU IDOIT!" The English man heated shouted."

HA HA HA HA HA! Don't worry dudes you can drive with me, the hero! I can tones of room!"

Both England and Japan looked at each quietly for a few seconds, until Japan asked "Excuse me, America-san may we talked this over in private?"

"Ha HA HA! Sure dudes, I 'am not leaving for a while!" The American said, as beamed at his two fellow nations, completely obvious to the atmosphere, in front of him."Arigatou America-san"

* * *

The English nation and the Japanese nation both went about yard away from America.

Once they were sure they were out of ear shot, Japan asked "England- san do you know any other people we called?"

"Sadly, no. The only two people that I know of, had their cars broken as well" England answered him in a depressed tone in his voice.

"I see" Japan said with a blanked expression.

"Do you have anybody?" The English man asked.

"Gomen, England-san, my only other option was Italy"

Suddenly the crazy car from came back and zoom pass them, all the while still having screaming noises coming out of it.

The American man sawn the car zoom pass and said in a questing tone "Wow, dudes! You think whoever's driving that car, is drunk or something"

After that, with no other options England and Japan, both decided to take America up on his offer. America than happily and excitedly took his friends to his car.

* * *

Once they were there, they all gotten into the car. America gotten in, without a care in the world, but for the two other countries; it was a different story.

The interior had crumbs and big mysterious stains all over it, which made England and Japan cringe with every movement they took.

When they were seated and fasten in, England furiously asked America "What the bloody hell America? Why is there stains and crumbs back here and why haven't you clean this up yet?"

America happily oblivious replied "Don't worry, I was going to clean that up soon or later. I was just too busy, playing a new online MMORPG, to do anything?"

The English nations in the back gave him, an annoyed glance, while the other stared. The America carelessly didn't noticed and started the car.

* * *

They drove for a few minutes that seem more like hours, for the two men in the back,; America had the music up, loud and talking how much he was the hero. Both Japan and England, had their hands covering their ears, trying to block out the ear grating noise.

America then asked something, unknowingly ignoring his two fellow nation's discomfort. The countries couldn't hear a word that the American was asking them.

England then angrily shouted "WE CAN'T HEAR A THING, TURN THE BLOODY THING DOWN, YOU GIT!"

"Ops; sorry dudes, I forgot you guys are not used to that great volume" America said, after he lowered the volume. He then Laugh for bit, before replaying his questioned to them "Dudes you wanna go and grab a bite to, cause I 'am getting hungry.

The duo in the back declined on the offer in own way.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes had passed, before America drove towards a fast food restraint and order a few things off the menu. England and Japan didn't hear what the American was ordering, they were just enjoying the brief, but bliss moment silence.

America then got his food he drove off.

After a while England asked if America pull over to a place so he use their restroom. America then pull over at an another fast-food restaurant said "Here you Iggy"

"That's not my name you idiot" The English man corrected him, as he got out and head toward the restroom.

Not long after that Japan then excused himself and followed the English country inside, the leaving his fellow contrary, to eat his food.

* * *

When the two passengers left restaurant and head towards the car, the American was already finished with his food.

America soon noticed his friends coming by. He then pulled down the window and asked in a cheery tone "Hey dudes, Took you so long? I finished my food about an hour ago!"

"Well Excuse us, we really had to go and we were only in there, for a few minutes, not and an hour, you idiot" England replied in an angered tone, as he and his Japanese Friend got in.

"A minute, an hour same thing to me" The American said, as he drove off.

* * *

After quite some time of silence, Both England and Japan both smelt a really rank order in the car, which made them hold their noises in discussed. The passengers kept hold their noises, as the stanched fill the inside of the car.

Just then the English man irately asked, as kept his hands on his noise "America! For the love of, all things sacred; please tell me, that smell didn't came from you?"

"Oh; sorry dude, that's just the lunch I had" America Replied with a beam on his face.

"America, just what in the world did you eat?"

The American thought a moment then said "I had ten bean burritos, five tacos, some refried bean, some chili, and did I mention I had five tacos?"

"Good Lord!" England thought to himself heatedly, as he and Japan tried their best to endure the smell. Normally they would've open the windows, but because it was so cold outside they, had to leave it just the way it was.

* * *

The more, the time had gone by, the more stank filled the car; by the time, they gotten to Germany's house and they unlock the door; the English nation fallen unconsciously to the ground, while the Japanese nation, Just lied on the car seat out the American man had towards the other side, he noticed the English man lying on the ground.

"Oh, Crap! Please don't tell me killed him?" America asked himself in a panicked tone. He then rushed towards the English man, flip him over, so his face was facing him, and shook him, at the same time shouting

"NOO! Iggy dude, are you okay? Please tell me, I didn't kill you?"When that didn't work the American place his down and then said "Wait, I know what to do!" He then took on hand and pinch the nation's nose, then he took the other hand and hold his mouth he was taking a deep breath, England was started to wake up.

He then sawn the American's lips come towards his face, he put his hands towards America and pushed it away, at the same time angrily asking "Why are you trying to kiss me, you git?"

"Dude, you wouldn't wake up, so I was gonna give you CPR"

The two nation kept on chatting, until they heard several other people coming of them furiously asked in an Italian accent "Man! What smells like a big crap had just been taken on the potato eater's lawn?"

The English nation and the American nation soon spotted, recognized the people was Italy, Germany, Romano, Prussia, and surprisingly America's brother others soon noticed the event that was going heatedly asked "What the heck is going here and what the heck Japan"

"I was just giving these a ride, after Iggy's ride broke down, CAUSE I HERO?" America answered as gave everybody his signature hero grin, while England angrily looked away from the American and the other nations Canada then spoke up, sending everybody, except Japan who was still knocked out and Prussia, in a slight shocked state. "America you didn't have refried beans your way here, did you?"

America, only replied back with a slight laugh, as rubbed the back of his head with his Canadian gave a sigh, while Romano questioned "That explains why it smells like shit out here?"

* * *

After everybody went inside and Japan had woken up, Canada offer to take England. Too much of the English man's relief he gladly accepted the offer, while Japan took for showers get smell off him. As for America, he wanted to stay there for the night, only for Germany said he would have to sleep in the shed he had in the back. The American happily that day both England and Japan vowed if they ever wound up in that situation again, they would call on Canada or another country to drive them, so long it wasn't America


End file.
